millthwaite_soapfandomcom-20200214-history
Millthwaite Soap Wiki
Background High Peak, by 'Noxy Productions' - commonly referred to as simply 'HP' - is a forthcoming rural serial drama set in the fictional village of Miller in the eponymously-titled area of Derbyshire. The show originally ran twice in 2011 - produced by Gambox Productions - on the Writers Express forum, and was instantly successful. However, both times the project stalled. One of the producers, Noxy, cited a number of reasons for these failures. 'The first time, I wasn't happy with the project. Despite it's brilliant and genuinely surprising success, I felt we had made a few serious creative and continuity errors which would be unfixable and ultimately cause a lot of damage. So I persuaded Gam to pull the plug so we could pour over it and do it better next time.' Subsequently, HP returned to WX in the autumn of 2012, this time with Noxy acting as sole producer, Gam having bowed out. However it stalled again a couple of months later. 'The reasons were different this time,' says Noxy. 'My other solo project These Days ''had fallen behind schedule, and I was also very busy working on ''Uncertain Nights, a project I had recently been asked to join. As a result, I was pushed for time and something had to give. Sadly, it was poor old HP again! But looking back, it was absolutely the right thing to do. And it gave me real time to reflect on HP in detail, without the pressure of having to get it back on air like last time. As a result, I found there was still a lot of work to do to make HP stand up. So I kind of went back to the drawing board and completely reassessed what I wanted HP to be and how I wanted it to work. An enormous amount of work has been put into it and soon, it will be ready to launch once again!' Noxy has said this will be his third and final attempt at the project. High Peak ''is scheduled to begin on Saturday 4th January 2014 for a special five-night opening week, after which it will air every Wednesday all year round from 8th January. Despite this, the show is actually set in the future, with Episode 1 real-time scheduled for Monday 13th July 2015, some 18 months later! About 'High Peak' is rural serial drama set in the fictional village of ''Miller in the eponymously-titled area of Derbyshire. Miller itself is a village on the outskirts of Malrith, ''a fictitious market town. The precise location where the show is set is not altogether clear, but is hinted at by characters in the show. One possibility is that it is halfway between the cities of Manchester, Sheffield and Derby. Theoretically, this is the spa town of Buxton. 'The exact location will never be revealed!' admits Noxy. 'I think it's nice to leave something like that to the imagination.' HP itself is a mixture of both working class and middle class trials and tribulations. It's picturesque, rural northern setting has drawn comparisons to ITV soap ''Emmerdale. ''However, Noxy disputes this. 'Inevitably, a rural Northern soap opera will always be compared to Emmerdale. However, the tone and the scenarios presented by HP are really very different. For a start - and this was a conscious decision from the outset - there is no farm or farming element at all. Instead, the central focus is on the holiday village, ''Chalet Peaks. There will also be other rural elements in the show such as hiking and horseriding, which don't really feature in Emmerdale. Depsite Emmerdale's glorious surroundings, I feel they play second fiddle somewhat to all the melodrama. In HP though, I'm aiming to srike a balance between setting and plots, to the point where one barely exists without the other. HP is also a gentler animal; not twee as that's TV death, but more laidback and down-to-earth than a lot of other soaps. If people are expecting the controversial grit of ''These Days ''or serial killing psychos a la Emmerdale, I'm afraid they will be disappointed! HP is a very family-oriented show, and while it times its stories will raise a few eyebrows, it's not a controversial show per se. All storylines will be handled with subtlety and often with humour, something British soaps tend to lack nowadays.' Category:About Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse